Bad Conscience
by Hiei666
Summary: Sesshomary loves Kagome, but so much it's taken to an unhealthy level. Oneshot...pretty much nothing but lemons, lemons, lemons! funny to. Rated as high as possible! you have been warned!


**Hey everyone. Alright, I'm really sorry for not updating in a while. But really, I have a lot of stuff going on, so I'm just going to write a bunch of new ones and hope you guys enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: This is a note to all the dense people out there. Of any story on this site, have you ever seen one that says that the person actually DOES in fact own Inuyasha or any anime for that matter? Why do you people even care?**

Chapter One

_I'm not sure if a lot of you have ever experienced love. I'm not sure if many of you even want to. The only problem being when it stops; which you must pray it never does. Because what's left is one of you or both wallowing in self hatred at your meaningless existence…and yea, it really is like that. So look for true love, but look even harder to keep it. And make sure sparks fly in both directions. _

_Kagome Higurashi_

Sesshomaru's Profile

I never really liked poetry. Not because I don't enjoy words of wisdom being portrayed in a poetic and beautiful manner. Most poetry no longer depicts real life. Poetry like "her glossy lips shimmered with the suns rays and my heart swelled with jolts of a thousand beautifully deadly sins running through my mind" was not real…or very poetic for that matter. In my opinion, romance is nothing but someone's need for pleasure. It pains me to say it, but even I feel romance every now and then…though it's not ever something I act upon.

Poetry makes people think that romance has another level…a level that is close to being happy for more then a single night. No, that would be love. Rarely do people actually feel any concept remotely similar to love. Love is not always easy to come by…or maintain a healthy state of mind during the process. Only one person held my heart in such a way that I could actually call it love; or at least a pathetic childish crush…probably the latter. But even though my thoughts wandered to her every second of every day of my life…I tried to forget. I had dreams! I needed to fulfill them in order to gain what I wish for in life. If this creature were to capture me forever in forbidden love and hopes I fear my life was ruined the day I looked into her hypnotic chocolate pools she calls eyes…pfft, yea, right.

Poetry…uhhg…

I waited in the high branch of a tall tree. I weighed the possibility of it caving in any time soon. Shrugging the thought, I looked back at her…some call it stalking…I call it love. Such a disgusting feeling to be sure, never able to keep your mind off the person, never able to feel anything other then self loathing and humiliation because you haven't said one single nice thing to them…and for what? To stare at them from a tree like some hot-in-his-pants teen. My eye twitched at the very thought.

Teen, wow, how long ago was that? And yet she was a young one. Probably not even an adult yet! Stomach churned as I realized how gross it was. A full grown demon who was over 400 years old was…at the mercy of a 15 year old human girl…and he meant it! At her mercy, at her hand and foot if she so wished it! That is what pissed me off the most. I was just that pathetic.

My head hurt as I looked at her from the hopefully safe tree. The noises it was making under my weight didn't make me feel too great about it. My raptor eyes followed her every move, watched her every breath. Just her walking pretty much turned me on…huh, even more like a teen…

I knew she was not with my moronic half brother and her other friends. They had left a while ago for a reason I'm sure I couldn't care less about. What did bother me however was the fact that they left her alone! I hated her for doing this to me, but I loved her for it as well. My breath slowly got heavier and hotter as she started to unwrap her sleeping…thing. She slept in it…no matter how misshapen it seemed. All I knew was that every time she did that, she would change into something more comfortable…and thus had to strip in the process.

I kick myself daily for thinking like that about her, so don't fret…

My member instantly rose as soon as she began to lift her shirt over her head. I growled low when her rounded breasts appeared from under the cloth. There was something on her which I had no idea what its use was…but it certainly looked sexy anyway…

Bad BAD!! BADBADBADBADBAD!!!

She unhooked the strap.

……Ohh, good.

I felt my erection get even harder with every move on her part. My hips moved on their own accord as if a woman were actually attached to me. I quickly jumped from the branch and landed silently on the ground and watched her from a bush. I undid my belt and jumped a bit as cool air hit my hot erection. Breathing through my teeth, I gripped my member and started pumping.

Her hips swayed and moved with such grace and beauty. I pumped harder and faster. My mind wished terribly that she was the one touching me. I gritted my teeth and winced. The pleasure flowed through my entire body. If she could do this much without even noticing me…

I got even harder just thinking about it. Finally, she shed the rest of her clothing and my eyes would not…could not tear away from her beauty. My eyes have long since memorized every curve, every single detail from her mesmerizing eyes to the length of her fingernails. She flipped her hair and bent down to dig into her bag for night cloths. I was blessed with a perfect view. My hand practically worked on it's own as the rest of me just watched. I wasn't that interested in the pleasure she was giving as much as just getting a chance to watch her in such a natural state without interruption…although the pleasure was nice to.

…uhhg, I'm such a pervert…I'll deal with it.

Though shockingly amazing as it was, I hardly felt my climax as my legs twitched and I let out an involuntary moan of pleasure. She didn't hear it (thank god) but my desire was far too strong to be healthy. My plan was to approach her that night…which unless I immediately took a bath was pretty much no longer the plan.

I sprinted for the nearest water source to get clean before she drifted to unconsciousness. In record time, I was clean and she still had a light on. She was reading something. This is one of the main reasons why I loved her so much. She was educated. Oh god in heaven she was smart! Smart, pretty, lovely, strong, sensitive yet fierce, sexy, and just so damn good I could just…NO!! I JUST TOOK A BATH DAMNIT!!

My wandering thoughts were becoming a bit of a nuisance. Here was the entire plan. I would take her, I would make mad, crazy, hot, steamy, raw, animal sex with her…then my unhealthy level of obsession and desire would pass. This was the plan…and I was so gunna mess it up! Amazing how those two threads always go together.

Gulping a deep amount of air, I suppressed anything that would scare her or make me look like a total goober and walked swiftly out of the bushes. She instantly heard me and I froze on the spot. She sprang up from her comfortable looking spot on her …sleeping…thing…

Anyway, needless to say her eyes were immensely dark as she tried with all her power to be intimidating…which to me just turned out hot.

…oh god…

I forced my muscles to loosen up a bit when I saw her eyes quickly shoot to her bow and arrows a few feet away and shot back to me.

Well if I didn't know any better…

I practically cracked open my scull searching for something even remotely intelligent to say…or at least something audible. Unfortunately, I apparently do strangely terrible under this particular kind of panic.

I just had to leave that damned bush!

I cleared my throat which made her jump…glad she was expecting the unexpected…

"Is Inuyasha anywhere nearby, I need to ask him something important," I said trying uber hard not to shudder when I spoke…and I DIDN'T! HAH!

Kagome softened her look a bit. I wasn't as much a threat as I previously was…at least I hope she thought that…uuuuhhrraaaahhh!!! Headache…

"He's not…here right now…maybe I can leave him a message," she said trying to sound polite but in a way that made the fact that she wanted me far, far, far away from her very obvious. … it hurt.

"He left you all alone?" YES!! GO FOR HEROISM! STAY THE NIGHT! WATCH HER FOR INUYASHA THEN DEAL WITH HIS ANGER SOME OTHER TIME…BUT…BE THE HERO!! NO MATTER HOW MUCH IT HURTS! JUST MUSCLE YOUR WAY THROUGH IT!!

"No…well, actually yes, but I'm fine."

Nonononononononooooo!!!!

"Are you sure…I mean…if you wanted someone to stay with you through the night, there are a lot of beasties out there and I would just hate for one to get you."

_Why the hell are you talking you perverted beasty you!! Cut the crap! _

"Well…what would you do, just watch me sleep?"

_uhhh Goooood!!! Love to!_

"Company is what company does, if you don't want me here, I'll leave…"

_If that's not just the biggest lie!...company is wha- GOD! Was that even a sentence? Oh, how I loath myself…_

"Well, it is kinda creepy all alone… I suppose if you promise to no kill me in my sleep…"

It was a joke…she made a joke…a creepily sick one, but a joke nonetheless! I was going to chuckle boyishly at her…joke…but it would have come out sounding like a small pig of some kind…so I decided against the very thought.

"I can't make any promises,"

_You know…maybe she wasn't even joking…if not, you may have just scared her out of her wits you MORON!! Why didn't you just say "I want to get in your pants and fuck you hard and fast on the freaking clouds for crying out loud!" wonder if that would scare her!!_

Kagome smiled, a little unsure, then slid on some baggy pants…as if I would ever DREAM of it! So…much…self…loathing…

I walked over to her sleeping…uhh, her little sack thing and sat down next to it as she wiggled into it.

…_damn she was adorable….wait…adorable? you think things are CUTE NOW!!! AAHHHH! I knew you were crazy, NOT that you were a fucking WOMAN!! Loserloserloserloser!!!_

I quickly snapped out of my moment of insanity (which is happening increasingly often) and focused my attention back at the maiden. Her night shirt was…gag, adorable, gag… with her breasts showing nicely from the tightness of the cloth.

_I'm sure there's a special place for people like you to BURN UP IN HELL!!!_

She looked at me and shifted in her sack. I was worried she was uncomfortable around me. That would have just made my fucking day. But she did a little fake cough and stretched. I arched an eyebrow at the little motion.

_WTF?_

"So…do you…uhh…how is everything?"

I wondered faintly about what that question was going to be.

"Good I suppose."

_LIIIAAAARRRR!!!_

"Really? Mine's… not so good…"

_Oh lord…_

I looked at her face and saw she was fighting off tears.

"Kagome…"

"I'm so sorry! You must thing I'm just so stupid! I mean, you don't even care and you're the only one I can talk to!"

_Ohhhhhh bloody fucking hell…_

"That-…I'll listen Kagome."

That's all I managed. Of all the thoughtful things I could have said! I'll listen…don't really have much of a choice now do I?

"Sesshomaru…have you ever been in love?"

_Oh god yes!!_

"I can't really recall…"

_LIIIAAARRR!!!!_

"Then you never have…" She said sadly.

_Oh god, tears…nonononononoooo! This I just don't do!_

"Kagome…please don't…I…well…just…uhhhrrgg…"

_Saaaaaaaaaahahahaaay sommthiiiing!!! You LOSER!_

"Kagome, please don't cry okay, nothing is worth your tears…"

_Very nice…except for one thing, IT'S FUCKING POETRY!!!!!_

My thoughts swirled. What now? She was crying! There was no way I could tell her how I feel and make her possibly even more upset! I looked at her face as tears slowly found their way down her flawless cheeks. …flawless cheeks…BAD poetry to!

Suddenly, she flung from the sack and latched herself onto me. Panicking for a second, I remained as still as physically possible. She looked at me as though she were confused.

"You…you're not mad? You didn't kill me or anything?"

_As if that's not a very big deal, jeeze!_

"No…no Kagome I could never…I...well…uhh."

_And what poetry spews from your mouth now…"uhh?" my god, it belongs in a book you freak._

I really hated my mind at this point. There was really no need at all to make such terrible name calling.

"Kagome, I would never hurt you, I…I love you…"

_And now for her to slap you and then you leave humiliated and never come back…some more self loathing and EVENTUALLY! You will get yourself back to normal and retain some kind of dignity! _

I doubted that. Kagome looked at me with confused eyes. She looked deep into mine as if searching. I swallowed hard. She frowned a little bit and I was almost afraid she was angry at me…yea, as if **_I _**can fucking help it!

_No need for the language._

Stupid conscience. I was about to gently lift her off me and then run as fast as I could to the nearest cliff to jump off of. Then she gave me a curious look and bent her face towards me, puckering out her lips making me just want to drool. Uhh, now THAT would be gross.

Not really noticing the immense vastness and irony of the situation, I closed my eyes just enough so I could still barely see her. Her hands were placed on my hips and I was horrified that my member nearly shot out of my damn pants making her freeze on the spot. That's right, my fantasy crushed because I'M A GUY!!! Lovely!

I swear to god I must have turned about a million shades of red before she slowly looked down to my god damned erection. To my surprise…and complete amazement, she actually smiled and giggled a little bit…that really made me think.

_Oh god, why is she laughing?_

Of coarse I just had to say it! The dumbest most unintelligent word in the world which no matter who utters it from their sorry ass mouths sounds like a complete moron as soon as it leaves their lips.

"What?"

This made her laugh even more. Self…loathing…

She then glanced up and quickly crushed my mouth with a heated fiery kiss. I nearly whimpered in delight as her tongue dove into my mouth. This was the point that I realized just what was happening and that I was being a pussy…which is what I wanted so I had to stop being one!

Being the manly-man that I surly am, I gripped the small of he back and pressed it firmly against my hot body. And I don't mean good looking…however true you think it is, but man, I do have SOME dignity thank you! I completely forgot and truly couldn't care less as to what was bothering her before, she was happy now, so as long as that's settled…

I felt my shirt slowly falling off my shoulders and got a cool idea…why not her? I used my teeth to nip at the collar of her shirt and she let out a moan. My member was hard as freaking steel by now and I still needed to give her some foreplay…when would I get to do this again? Hopefully in a few minuts…

I sent open mouthed kisses down her throat and licked up her neck, chin, and lips. She practically tore off my shirt and threw it to the forest floor. Someone was defiantly in a hurry to get places…not a problem…

I quickly removed her pants and she, with a shocking amount of strength, pulled me on top of her. Not minding this position one bit, I started slow movements up and down her body. She cried out for more and fiddled with my belt. I smiled as I watched her shaking hands desperately try to remove it will difficulty. I was about to help when she finally figured it out and removed my pants as well. She bucked her hips into mine, probably hoping to get me inside with just that movement, but that I did have to help with. I kissed her profusely every place my mouth could reach, enjoying her sweet taste. My tip brushed against her sex and she bucked her hips again this time sending a wave of pleasure practically coursing through my veins.

Her legs put pressure on my hips and I could tell she just wanted me to move her. I was plenty happy to oblige. With serious self control, I started out as slow as possible so I wouldn't hurt her. The response was fantastic. I could have came right then and there.

"Ohh god, Se-sesho-ohhh!"

This excited me to no freaking end! Finally, I went faster, and faster, each time getting a wonderful response.

"Oh god Sessho, yes…yes…yes, yes, yes, yesyesyesyesyeyseyseyseyesyeeeeeeesss!!! Ohhhhhhh!!"

"Oh god Kagome!!" My entire body pumped as fast as humanly possible…and yes, I get the irony in it, thanks!

Completely forgetting everything else in the entire world, I pumped as fast as I thought she could take. Pleasure raked through me with each crash of our bodies. I hammered into her and her breath hitched every time.

"Ohh!! Oh god! Ohhhhh, yes Sesshomaru! Ooohhhh!!!"

"Kagome!! Oh, fuck me!"

A feeling like no other is that of which you feel like you've just had ten orgasms at once…god what a feeling!

I felt like screaming when I reached my peak. Kagome however…did scream. It wasn't an ear shattering bloody-murder kind of scream (thank god) but one that could have been remotely similar to my name mixed with yes, oh, god, and mmmmm. Don't ask.

Even though we both reached our max, I still pumped in her and it took a while to calm down and stop. Fortunately, she didn't really mind. By the time I did finally collapse onto her, she did the unthinkable! Once again freaking the hell out of me by showing a frightening amount of strength and stamina, she flipped me over and straddled my hips.

If this was a god-given dream, then in dream world I shall stay forever! Still inside, it didn't take long for her to make me hard once again…damn!

She played with my nipples and moved in slow circular movements making me go insane. I bucked my hips as she'd done and got a surprising amount of pleasure out of it. She slid me out of her and ran her long fingers down my body. When she started kissing and sucking the hard muscles on my abdomen, I bucked again and made her giggle. I was breathing seriously hard now and she made it even worse by going even further down. I bucked rapidly at her without being able to stop. My heat was rising, but I was apparently not going to come this way…which was good, I didn't want to.

Finally, she held my hips down and plunged my throbbing member into her mouth and just went to town…uhhh!

"Oh…ohgod, oh, oh oh oh, Kagome!!" I shouted.

Before I came in her mouth, she crawled on top of me and slid me into her. I grabbed her hands and we linked our fingers as she used my arms to lift herself up just so I could feel that magnificent downwards feeling. She pumped me with everything she had and it was even closer to heaven the freaking GOD! Each time she hammered against my hips, I bucked into her making the feeling just that much better. It seemed like everything rose to my head and finally she slammed into me and my seed shot into her. That…did defiantly make me make a noise similar to a scream of pleasure. But it's okay, because hers was even louder. I will survive if someone heard me! I shook with still ongoing pleasure as her walls closed around me. I think the orgasm lasted ten whole fucking minutes! That was even longer then the sex!...the second time. When she collapsed onto me, I heard her right away fall right to sleep on my chest. If someone killed me right then, I would still have been the happiest man on earth! Because for the first time in my life, my conscience was finally silent.

The End

**:3…well? What did you guys think? I don't really do many of these, so it's defiantly a treat! Please comment and tell me what I need to improve on! But more then that, tell me what you like…but please don't be too vivid…uhhg. **


End file.
